Reincarnation
by zoey9380
Summary: Xion comes back! She reborns herself with the help of Ansem to find Roxas but she doesn't know that Roxas is gone and Ansem is plotting something....
1. Brought Back

**Hey guys!**

**This is a story focused mainly around Xion so if you hate her you shouldn't read this!**

* * *

……_._

_Where am I?..............._

'_You are in the darkness'_

_Huh?! Who's that?!_

'_It is I…… Ansem!'_

_W-Who are you?_

'_That is none of your concern but I know that __YOU__ are Xion'_

_H-H-ow did you know my name?!_

'_Again it is none of your concern but what is your concern is you escaping from here am I right?'_

_Why would I want __YOUR__ help?! I don't even know you!_

'_Yes, that may be true but I know a way out and you don't…..'_

_I'll just find a way out myself!!_

'_Or……. You could use this jewel…'._

_Huh? What jewel?!_

'_This jewel……. It can transport you anywhere….. even out of here…….'_

_Hmmmm…… How do I know I can trust you?....._

'_Well I'm offering you a pretty jewel right? And besides there's no one else here.'_

_Fine. I'll take it._

'_Excellent! But there's a price for using this jewel.'_

_What's the price Dark guy?_

'_Don't you dare call me that! Anyway, the price is that if you use that jewel, I get to go inside your body and watch your every move…'_

_Why would I want someone stalking me in my own body?!_

'_You want to get out of here don't you?'_

_Yes but-_

'_THEN TAKE THE JEWEL!!!'_

_Ok, ok! Sheesh!_

'_Good. Now repeat after me:_

_Jewel of Darkness_

_Take me back_

_To the place…._

_Where I last stepped at!'_

_Ok. Jewel of Darkness Take me Back To the place…. Where I last stepped at!_

_Heh?! What's happening?!_

'_You are now being transported to the place where you took your last step. But remember….. I'll be watching you….'_

As Ansem watched Xion disappear he couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride

"That girl was so easy to fool…. And because of her, the world will soon be covered in darkness! MUWHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**This was just a prologue to see if people liked it or not w**

**Please review and say if I should continue this or not!!!!**


	2. Twilight Town

**Sorry I didn't update in a long time I am REALLY busy right now**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry it's so short!!!**

* * *

**Xion's POV**

"!" _I'm going die! I don't have any idea where I'm going!_

'_Oh just shut up'! _Ansem said inside of me '_We're here open your eyes..'_

I cautiously opened my eyes only to get greeted by a ray of sunlight

_Oh my god! Why's it so bright?!_

'_Open them wide open you idiot!"_

I was really annoyed then, "Ok ok just shut up already!!!" _This is more annoying than I thought it would be_

I opened my eyes as big as they could be and right in front of me was a clock tower that looked strangely familiar. _Where have I seen that tower I swear I've seen it before! _As I continued to rack through my memories I didn't notice the group of watchers coming closer and closer to me.

**Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

I jerked my head towards the sound only to see watchers-at least 20 of them-charging at me with full force!

_What should I do?! Wait! I have the keyblade! _I stretched out my right arm and imagined it appearing just like it used to _come on keyblade please!!_

**Normal POV**

While Xion was desperately trying to get her weapon a something-or someone-covered in black jumped in front of her and killed all of the watchers

**Xion's POV**

I heard some slashes and suction noises as I slowly opened my eyes yet again to see a black figure in front of me! _Who is this guy? _

"Um, you are-?"

The figure turned around to face me revealing a mouse-like face, "My name's Mickey nice to meet you."

_It's a talking mouse…? _"Hi my name's Xion. Would you mind telling me what's the name of this place?"

The mouse apparently named "Mickey" smiled, "Of course not this here is Twilight Town the place where heartless thrives!"

_Twilight Town…. Twilight Town…. That's it! This is where I'd go eat ice cream everyday with Axel and Roxas after our missions… I wonder if Axel and Roxas…_

"Are okay….."

Mickey gave a confused face towards me, "Did you say something?"

I figured just simply nodding my head would work since I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"Ok then!" the mouse chirped happily, "Follow me! I'll show you around!"

Nodding my head once again I followed behind Mickey as he ran to an alley.

**Ansem's POV**

_I can't believe Mickey Mouse is still alive…. And here in Twilight Town!_

_If Xion still has the jewel that little rodent is SO gonna pay for helping Sora defeat me!_

_Until then I'll guess I'll lay low….._

_

* * *

  
_

**With a smirk on his face Ansem watched as Mickey skipped happily along with a smiling Xion following him….**

**

* * *

**

**Review please!**

_**(I know it's bad!)**_


	3. NOTE WITH ERRORS

**SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY SINCE MARCH I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND NOW I'M ABOUT TO GO SOMEWHERE FOR SUMMER VACA FOR A WEEK THAT DOESN'T HAVE INTERNET. AS SOON AS I GET BACK I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY!**

(please don't kill me)


End file.
